Heart Failure patients have a high use of health resources related to exacerbated symptoms through the course of their chronic disease. Managing these symptoms requires awareness and participation by the patient and family caregiver (FCG). A greater understanding of the processes used to assess symptoms, determine their importance, and triggers for action to treat or seek help for symptoms is essential. The purpose of this study is to examine the congruence and associated factors between HF patients and their FCG as they relate to the processes of: perception of a symptom, evaluation of the meaning of a symptom, and response to a symptom. The specific aims are to: Explore the relationship between family context variables (family functioning and partner support style) and HF-FCG symptom management congruence (perception, evaluation, response). Examine HF patient and FCG symptom management behaviors (perception, evaluation, response) and family context variables (family functioning and partner support style) as possible predictors of HF patient outcomes (QOL and health care utilization). This study will identify characteristics associated with the symptom management processes of HF patients and FCG's and will delineate approaches to interventions to ultimately improve symptom management treatment seeking and outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]